


Salvaging the Pack

by Kereea



Series: The Queen's Kraken [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fem!Robb, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Purple Wedding, Revenge, War, by an undead, sort-of-suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they reach Riverrun at last, the Blackfish has news for the Queen in the North and her party: Arya Stark recently marched into the Northern Riverlands camp with the Hound and a blacksmith. Theon personally had to congratulate her on outdoing him in regards to turning up after being thought dead.</p><p>Oh, and Joffrey was assassinated, making things much more complicated than they already were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Theon was quite happy to be on a boat again. Even with how badly his errand to Pyke had gone, he’d loved being able to take to the sea for it.

“You seem…well, _healthier_ , your grace,” the Greatjon noted, coming up behind him. “I’ve heard maesters call sea air in general good. Must be even more so for a Greyjoy.”

“It _is_ good,” Theon agreed. Some recent sex with Robb had him feeling better too, but that wasn’t something he felt like sharing.

“The queen with the prince?”

Theon nodded. Rickon was still rather skittish around anyone other than them and Osha, and even with Osha’s help it was hard getting him to act civilly when he’d been on the run for so many months at such a young age. He sometimes even alternated hiding from them and wanting to stay in their arms in the same sitting. “I just wish we’d heard more of Bran.”

“Well, if he did reach the Wall the Lord Commander would know about it,” the Greatjon said.

“Not if Bran planned to go past it. He’d know Jon would never let him by if he knew.”

Jon and Bran had always been close. Really Jon had been close with all the youngest Starks—actually, with everyone other than Sansa and Theon, and in Theon’s case it was more because not only did their personalities clash but Theon was clearly sweet on Jon’s half-sister and all brothers got protective about those things. If Asha was the sort to overtly show interest in men Theon likely would have been sure to disapprove on principle.

“Well, then, hope some of the Watch don’t mind getting sent out to scour wilding country for him,” the Greatjon chuckled.

Back before his capture Theon had often been surprised when the Greatjon suddenly supported him and agreed he was perfectly trustworthy to go to Winterfell and guard it against sacking. It had only been when he’d reached the Twins that he’d recalled the Umber soldiers that had gone to Pyke with him and that they’d seen him put his hand on his sword in defiance of his father over Robb’s honor.

Even after the Dreadfort it seemed he still had the lord’s respect. Maybe because he’d managed to survive.

“Any news?” he asked.

“Nothing since last night. Not too odd. Should save the ravens in case of an emergency,” the Greatjon said. “And no emergencies is good news.”

.o.o.o.

_Theon laughed as Robb nuzzled his neck. “Who knew the Young Wolf was such a cuddler?”_

_“Hush you,” Robb muttered. “I’m trying to enjoy the moment.”_

_“Well if you want to get another fuck in you’ll have to enjoy quickly. Royal party will be here in about an hour.”_

_His wife grumbled. “They’re going to want Father to go south.”_

_“So? He’d be a good Hand, I think. He’s fair.”_

_“Then I’m in charge.”_

_“Ah…and?” He was too horny to really see the downside to anything, much less the issue with Robb running Winterfell._

_“You seem to think it’ll be fine.”_

_“It_ will _. And if you need help there’s plenty who will help,” he said._

_“Like you?”_

_“They might not like it if it’s me,” he said, smirking in self-depreciation._

_She pushed herself up and him down at the same time, moving to straddle him. “You’re_ mine _, Greyjoy. They’ll like you for that alone if they have to.”_

_He laughed, hand reaching up to cup her cheek. “There’s my wolf.”_

He couldn’t help it. When Robb pinned him down a bit too firmly he locked up, his mind suddenly racing to the Dreadfort and its torments.

He didn’t want to. He didn’t want anything Ramsay did intruding on this. “L-let me up. Robb, please!”

She let go of him at once. He raked an arm across his eyes as he sat up, the other reaching out blindly for her. He had to let her know this wasn’t her fault.

“Sorry,” she said, taking his hand. “Wasn’t thinking.”

“Gods, Robb, it’s not you,” he said. “I…just don’t pin me, okay? I…when I…”

“I figured,” she said, kissing his fingers.

“You…figured?”

“I could see some of the scars…on your backside,” she said. “I knew.”

He buried his face in his knees. She knew? _She knew?_

“Theon, Theon, no, it’s okay,” she said, trying to pull him upright.

“So fucking weak,” he muttered.

“If I didn’t know it’s just make it worse I’d smack you,” she said. “You weren’t _weak_ , Theon. You were being _tortured_. For gods’ sake, why do you keep blaming yourself for what happened?”

“I didn’t stop it!” he cried. “I should…should have…”

“Should have _what_ , Theon?” She looked so exasperated right now, gods, she didn’t need to worry about this and here he was making things worse all over again… “You weren’t in a position to do anything but fucking survive! You did that! I can’t ask for any more than that!”

“You deserve bet-”

“ _I_ will fucking decide what I deserve for myself, thank you very much!” Robb said.

He realized she was intentionally keeping her voice low, realized she was trying not to yell to avoid making him panic. It made him feel better and worse at the same time.

“I cannot do better than you, Theon,” Robb said. “I _will_ not do better because there is no better than a man who loves me as I am, not for my lands or my crown or anything else. Am I perfectly clear?”

“I just…I don’t understand sometimes,” Theon said. “How you want me.”

“Oh I want, Theon,” she said. “You have no idea how I want. Because you are mine and I am yours for now and always.”

He hated that he was crying, “I love you. Robb…I…”

She kissed the tears off his cheeks, “Ssh. I know. I love you too, you idiot.”

They stayed like that for a while, with him slowly uncurling from his ball-like position and her leaning in front of him. Eventually he managed to lower his knees to the pallet and slowly held his hand back out, “Come here.”

Robb settled herself against him, “I want to help you with this, Theon. Don’t think it’s some sort of chore for me.”

“I…just…how?”

“You’re important to me, that’s how.”

Important? That…it made him feel warm, made his toes curl. He’d spent a good deal of his life as ignored or nothing more significant than a hostage or prisoner. Being important…well it felt damn good.

“Don’t think so little of yourself, my king,” Robb murmured. “If you can’t have faith in yourself, for now just have faith in me and my faith in you, okay?”

He could try. “Okay, my queen.”

.o.o.o.

_“Robb says you’re from the sea. What’s that?”_

_Theon smiled at Rickon. He seemed to find himself having to explain the sea to every one of the Stark siblings at some point or other. “It’s water that goes around all the lands in the world.”_

_“That’s a_ lot _of water.”_

_“Yes. It’s not like river water either,” Theon said. “It’s got salt in it.”_

_“Jon says you have salt in you.”_

_“I’m Ironborn. We all do,” Theon said._

_“Does that mean when you kiss Robb she gets salt in her mouth?”_

_Okay, that wasn’t one he’d heard before. “I…err…you’ll have to ask her.”_

“I don’t think I like boats,”Rickon huffed. “Shaggy doesn’t either.”

“What don’t you like?” Theon asked, trying to hold the bow he’d borrowed from a soldier steady.

“You can’t run around. It’s like being stuck inside only there’s less inside than there was at home.”

“When we reach land I’m sure Robb will let you run all over the camp if that’s what you need.”

He could see the target that had been tied to the mast perfectly well, he just had to keep the bow and the arrow steady while pulling back the string.

Of course his bad hand just _had_ to start shaking as he pulled the string back.

“You won’t try to fight like that, will you?”

Rickon sounded worried. Given all he’d lost, it wasn’t unfounded. “No. I’m practicing so it won’t do this if I don’t have a choice about fighting.”

While the maesters had been optimistic about regaining his musculature in a few years’ time given proper exercise and diet, he wouldn’t be battle ready for this war unless it went on for far longer than anyone could likely tolerate. And _that_ was if he adapted to having to run, which given how his feet protested even walking quickly was never going to happen.

No, he’d likely never be a warrior again. And he could live with that if he could just _shoot_. But with his hands shaking as they were he doubted he’d manage more than the edge of the target.

He was proven right as the arrow landed just within the first ring.

“For a man missing fingers, I’d call that rather good,” Robb said, nudging him with a small grin.

“For a Greyjoy it’s poor at best. But I’ll get better.” His hands were shaking less than they had when he’s first tried picking up a bow again. By Riverrun he would only be missing by an inch or two instead of seven or eight.

.o.o.o.

As soon as they reached land Rickon was off and running with Shaggydog, Grey Wind at their heels to keep track of them.

“We should camp here for the night, let the horses eat,” Maege suggested as the army’s mounts and goods were unloaded bit by bit at the river’s mouth.

“Agreed,” Theon said while Robb supervised the weapons and rations. “I don’t think this is quite high tide yet, either. With how low and flat the land is, we’ll want to move further inland from the mouth. Get off the delta, at least.”

“Good plan,” the Greatjon said. “I don’t want to wake up to a wet bedroll.”

“We’ll follow the river west to Harrenhal and then Riverrun,” Robb said. “And we’ll do so at all haste. Unless we look like we’re to be attacked we spend no night in the same place twice, not even Harrenhal.”

“Likely a two week ride for this large a party,” Theon noted. “And that’s at our best speed.”

“We’ll stay by the river as long as we can, use it for water as long as we can, but this will be a hard ride,” Robb said. “Greatjon, alter the other banners to the need to have their men prepared. Slowing down could give away our positions and get us all killed.”

.o.o.o.

_“Gods,” Robb said._

_“Well…this looks like a place the Mountain was running,” Theon murmured as they wandered through the corpses._

_“How many are there?” she asked._

_“Upwards of two hundred, I’d say,” Theon guessed._

_“Give orders to bury them. I need a moment,” she said, rubbing her temples._

_Theon turned to the soldiers that had followed them in, “Well, you heard your queen! Find some shovels! All of these men are getting proper burials and they’re getting them_ now _!”_

_As usual when he gave orders outside of battle he got a few unimpressed looks, but the men had heard their queen tell him to say it and so went along._

_Robb nudged him as they left, “Are they gone?”_

_“Yes,” Theon said._

_“Good,” his wife replied, grabbing a half-smashed urn and emptying her stomach into it._

When they reached Harrenhal they were tired and worn. Theon’s first and only goal was to locate two rooms with beds, one for him and Robb and one next to it for Rickon.

He did so with Shaggydog at his heels, Rickon already asleep on the massive black wolf’s back from over a week of hard riding and little rest.

“Don’t tell me you’re starting to like me too now,” Theon weakly teased the most vicious of the Stark direwolves. “Grey Wind I can get but you? I wouldn’t be able to stand the shock.”

All was right with the world as Shaggydog snarled at his weak jests.

“Don’t go getting lost in this place,” he added. “We can’t spend tomorrow morning looking all over for you.”

The wolf’s eyes narrowed. He was sure by now it wasn’t just Grey Wind who had an odd connection with his Stark.

He finally found two that were in decent enough condition. The fortress had been too big for either army to clear it out completely over a year ago, and so sometimes there were rooms with furs still there. “All right, Rickon. Time for bed.”

“Wha..?” the little Stark mumbled, his head lifting up slightly.

“Bed. Come on, Shaggy can’t get up with you if you’re on top of him.”

Rickon stumbled off his beast’s back to his feet and Theon reached out to steady him as he started swaying.

“You’ll get some good sleep tonight,” he said gently, steering Rickon to the bed.

“Tell me a story,” Rickon demanded groggily. “Can’t sleep without a story.”

Theon seriously doubted that, but who was he to refuse a kid who’d been forced out of his home by Ironborn and Boltons? “Okay. One story,”

Rickon kicked his shoes off and curled up with Shaggydog, his eyes watching Theon expectantly.

“So, the Iron Islands weren’t always where they are today, they used to be under the water…”

He told the story of how the Drowned God raised the islands as he’d told it to Robb when they were kids. He didn’t stop until Rickon’s eyes were closed and he could tug the furs over the boy.

He turned around and saw Robb standing in the doorway, a small smile on her lips. She beckoned him over.

“You’ll make a very good father one day, Theon,” she said softly, kissing him.

He hadn’t had time to even think about having children with Robb in some time, beyond wondering if he was capable after the Dreadfort. But the idea of children, children of him and Robb…

“Well, if you can get some moon tea we could practice making them,” he offered, deflecting the thoughts with a jest like he used to with such things.

“I mean it,” she said, taking his hand as they went to the next room.

.o.o.o.

The morning after reaching Harrenhal some of the men had grumbled about not staying an extra night to rest in the fortress but Robb and the banners managed to inspire them to press on since Riverrun, once taken, was much safer than Harrenhal.

While she roused of the troops, Theon instead had gotten the task of rousing Rickon and Shaggydog. Frankly he felt his wife had the better deal. None of the soldiers were going to try to bite his hand off.

“Last night on the road, I swear,” Robb told Rickon when they prepared to pitch camp a few evenings later. “How about Osha finds you some dinner, hmm?”

“Rider,” Theon noted.

“What?” Robb asked.

“Rider,” Theon repeated nodding. A lone horseman was closing in on the camp at high speeds.

“A message from the Blackfish?” Alys wondered aloud.

“What _else_ could have gone wrong?” Robb asked quietly.

“We’ll have to ask him,” Theon said, wracking his own brain for what it could be. Stannis could have fallen. Asha could have run into trouble or been captured. The Lannister troops might have been on the move. Boltons or Karstarks could have recovered and started causing problems again…

The man rode close before dismounting and all but running over to drop to his knees at Robb’s feet, “Your grace, good news.”

“We can always use that,” Theon said.

The messenger looked at him and his jaw dropped. “Y-your grace! Graces!”

Theon bemusedly wondered if he’d be getting more of that sort of reaction. This was already the second time.

“The news?” Robb pressed.

“Joffrey is dead!”

A hush fell over the gathered people.

“What?” Robb asked. Theon was with her, how could he just suddenly be dead?

“The Blackfish sent a letter. In case you didn’t believe me,” the messenger said. Theon snatched the letter and began reading it. “But we only just got the news ourselves, and there’s also something else but he won’t say until you reach camp. Says it’s not safe to bandy about.”

Theon vaguely wondered what wouldn’t be safe enough to send with a messenger but just went with summarizing the letter, “Joffrey is dead. Poisoned at his own wedding. Tyrion Lannister was arrested for the murder…and Sansa…they have a bounty out on her. She escaped. No one’s seen her since the wedding.”

“Send scouts to the borders of the lands we control, _now_ ,” Robb ordered the bannermen. “If she’s trying to reach us we better make sure she does. Then…well, then you can go celebrate the prick’s passing. We’ll camp here again tonight.” She looked at the messenger, “You get an extra helping of dinner. I’m afraid that’s all we can offer.”

“That’s more than enough, my queen,” the man said, bowing.

A few of the less-boisterous men were rounded up to go seek Sansa while the rest of the camp quickly turned into a massive celebration. Theon noticed Robb wasn’t smiling, though, and quickly caught her arm and led her to their tent. “What’s wrong?” He held the tent flap open just long enough for Grey Wind to trot in behind them and then tied it shut.

“I’m glad he’s dead, truly, couldn’t have happened to a worse person but…well, this is going to make things much more complicated,” she sighed.

“Now the Lannisters might have a king they can control,” Theon noted. “And time to solidify the Tyrell alliance while getting back some credibility with the smallfolk.”

“And now Sansa’s nowhere to be found, just like Arya and Bran,” Robb said. “And _unlike_ Arya and Bran there’s a price on her head!”

“Do you think she did it?” Theon asked. “I know if I’d had a chance I’d have ripped Ramsay’s fucking throat out.”

“I…I don’t know,” Robb said. “It’s been years. And she’s been a captive of them for so long…and there’s all those rumors of Joffrey beating her…but it just doesn’t seem like her. So I don’t know.”

“What do you want to do now?” Theon asked.

“I think we really can only do what we were going to. Consolidate Riverrun and then take the Twins. It’s only after that we can even consider anything else,” Robb said.

“I agree,” Theon said. “Until we deal with the Freys there’s nothing for it, they’re too much of a threat. I’ll send Asha a raven, let her know to look for Sansa if she tries fleeing by sea, but to keep the ransom quiet as well. Never know who might be tempted.”

“Gods, there’s that too,” Robb groaned. “Damn it, we’re going to _have_ to try and coax Stannis out at this rate. We need him and he damn well needs us.”

“But he won’t let the North go. Especially if we’re taking the Riverlands with us,” Theon said. “To say nothing of my sister taking the Iron Islands.”

“Well he’ll have to fucking man up and realize he can be the king of five kingdoms or none at all,” Robb said. “The man’s been sulking in Dragonstone for far too long. If he even wants a chance at that stupid chair he’d better do something and soon before we go for the Targaryen girl across the sea!”

“…Why not just ask her now?” Theon asked. “She might be more reasonable, what with him and his crazy religion right now. I don’t think your bannermen will fancy allying with someone who burns folks alive for their choice of gods. Especially since, well, almost none of them like the Seven, much less his Lord of Light. Gods know the Ironborn won’t take it at all either.”

“Because right now I have no idea of her goals. Manderly trades with Essos, he’ll have to get us more information. I can’t risk her being the sort of Targaryen her father was,” Robb said.

“Especially if she has dragons,” Theon said.

“Especially,” Robb agreed.

Theon poured them both some wine. “To Sansa coming home.”

“To _everyone_ coming home,” Robb said. “Including us.”

Theon nodded in agreement and they drank.

.o.o.o.

Rickon rode with Theon the next day, “Are we going to meet the Blackfish soon?”

“This evening,” Theon said, patting his head.

“Everyone was really excited last night. Shaggy and I barely got any sleep.”

“If you want you can sleep now. I won’t let you fall.”

“Why were they so excited?”

“A very bad man is dead now,” Theon said. “Him being dead might mean we have a chance of going home sooner.”

“Sooner but not soon?”

“…No. Not soon,” Theon admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know you want to go home too.”

“When we do go back to Winterfell, what do you want to do?” Theon asked him.

“Sleep in my bed.”

“Aye. I’ve missed my own bed quite a bit too.” His own bed in his and Robb’s room with the window overlooking the lands outside the walls… “Well, we’ll find the softest, best bed in all Riverrun just for you, kid.”

“Okay. Mother grew up there, right?”

“Right. I’m sure your great-uncle can tell you all about it,” Theon said.

“Okay,” Rickon yawned.

Theon tightened his left arm around the boy as he felt Rickon drifting off. He could see Riverrun far in the distance, and before it the camp of Tully and Stark soldiers. Tonight they’d have a more permanent camp and in a few days a fortress. Finally.

Osha steered her horse, a grumpy old thing, over, “Is this all right, or should I take him?”

“I have him, Osha, but thank you. You should take him when we reach camp, I know he wants to meet his great uncle but he needs to rest and Robb and I need to work on the battle plan.”

“Of course,” Osha agreed. “Will he be staying in your tent?”

“Most likely, though we should be able to use a larger tent with dividers now that we’ll be more stationary,” Theon said. “So you can stay with him, if you want.”

Osha nodded. “Do you think taking Riverrun will be difficult?”

“Not really,” Theon said. “Robb’s good in battle ordinarily, and she already knows the layout of the place and how it’s likely to be defended. Should go quite well for us. The Twins are the challenge.”

“Will you be leaving Rickon to take the Twins?”

“I…Robb will likely have to. I want to go but…well…” Theon shrugged. “Not at my most useful, am I? And Riverrun will need someone in charge while the Blackfish is out rescuing his nephew from the Freys.”

“You are perfectly useful, King Theon,” Osha said calmly. “You are merely very bad at seeing it. I pity your wife for how she must have to help you in looking at yourself correctly.”

Theon had no idea how to respond to that.

When they reached the camp, the horn blasts woke Rickon up. Thankfully Theon had him in a good enough position to keep a grip on the boy even thought he had been startled as well.

“Wanna…see the fish,” Rickon yawned as they dismounted.

“Tomorrow. The Blackfish likes to meet little boys who are well rested,” Theon said.

“Gods, you’re going to leave my great uncle at the mercy of an energetic Rickon?” Robb asked as Osha carried Rickon away. “You horrid man you.”

“You clearly love me for my wicked streak.”

“Please, your soul’s no blacker than your hair is right now,” Robb said, briefly running a hand through the wisps at his right temple.

“My queen, my king,” the Blackfish said, approaching. Theon was a little envious, despite being thrice his age the Blackfish looked as if he hadn’t aged a day since Theon last saw him, unlike Theon who had clearly aged years. Lucky old man…

“I have excellent news for you,” the Tully warrior continued.

“So this is the news you insisted you must tell us in person?” Robb asked. “Let’s have it.”

“It’s your sister,” his great uncle said. “She’s here.”

“Sansa?” Robb asked instantly. Theon wasn’t sure—he didn’t think she could have made it here so soon after Joffrey’s death. Especially since the messenger had claimed they’d only just gotten news of it…

“Arya,” the Blackfish corrected. “And she brought company. Won’t leave them since she knows plenty of the men would like to kill the Hound.”

“She brought fucking _Sandor_ _Clegane_?” Robb yelped before she could help herself. Theon didn’t begrudge her as his jaw was hanging wide open at the news, even as some of the men around them started at the exclamation.

“And some other man, a younger one. Probably just a bit younger than her grace,” the Blackfish said, nodding at Robb.

“Take us. Now,” Robb ordered.

“They set up camp by my tent. Just because she wouldn’t split from the men doesn’t mean I’d leave her unsupervised,” Brynden said. “I managed to get them to talk a bit…sounds like they’ve been through hell, her and the boy. Hound’s not really talking.”

They finally reached the little circle around a small fire that appeared to be Arya’s group.

It took Theon a moment to notice that it was the right group since Arya herself took a minute for him to recognize. But her eyes had gone wide at the sight of Robb and she was soon off the log she was sharing with the Hound and young man and in her sister’s arms. “Robb!”

“Arya! Oh, gods, Arya!” Robb laughed, holding her close.

Out of the corner of his eye Theon saw Clegane watch for a moment and then turn himself and younger man back around to the fire—and its roasting chicken—to give the Starks their semi-privacy.

“Oh Arya, what happened?” Robb asked.

“Dad had Yoren help me out of King’s Landing, and then I ended up with Gendry, oh, that’s Gendry, there, in the Night’s Watch recruits, and then Gregor Clegane captured everyone, and then Gendry, Hot Pie, and I broke out, and Hot Pie went to work for a baker, and Gendry joined some stupid mercenaries-”

“Outlaws,” the young man—Gendry?—corrected weakly.

He was ignored. “-then I tried to go it alone, and the Hound ran into me and saved my hide, and then we were heading to the Twins but…and then we started going in circles, and then we found Gendry again, and then we found out you were alive after all and came here!” Arya gasped for air at the end of her ramble.

Without looking Clegane held a waterskin out behind his head. Arya snatched it and drank before trying to speak again, “Thanks, Sandor. Robb, I’m so glad—and Theon! Oh gods, Theon, it’s you!”

She threw her arms around him next, thankfully not pouncing him like she had Robb since that likely would have ended with them both flat on the grass.

He honestly could not recall ever seeing Arya so excited. “It’s me, Arya.”

He was glad she could recognize him. He must have been looking a bit more like his old self.

“So you say the Hound _saved_ you, did he?” Robb asked skeptically.

“Right,” Arya said calmly. “He hates Joffrey’s guts and was helping me to spite him and get away from the price on his head.”

“I’m honestly shocked he hasn’t gotten us all killed with how much he likes to say ‘fuck the king’,” the younger man added. “I’m Gendry, by the way. If her story didn’t make it clear.”

“He’s a bit stupid but he’s a good smith,” Arya said. “When I broke Needle’s hilt he fixed it with a campfire and a rock!”

“It was a good fix, given the materials,” the Hound agreed.

“No it wasn’t. Had to fix it properly once I got my hands on a hammer,” Gendry protested.

“So he’s a smith. All right, Arya, get your other friend settled with our weapons master, your great-uncle can show you where. Hound, let’s find a more secure tent to talk in,” Robb sighed.

“Take mine,” the Blackfish offered, nodding at the tall tent beside them. “My men know better than to eavesdrop on it by now.”

Theon was briefly distracted by just what punishment would teach soldiers not to listen in on the Blackfish without permission before he followed Robb into the tent. Clegane followed them with Grey Wind at his heels. Some guards tried to come in, but Robb waved them off.

“He tries anything and my wolf will have him on the ground for me to kill,” she assured them.

“He would, you know,” Theon told the Hound.

“Don’t doubt it. Quite a beast she’s got,” Clegane replied. “So, what do you want to know?”

Robb sat behind her great uncle’s desk, Theon standing at her right hand. Grey Wind sat close to the Hound, but not so close the man could easily grab and hurt him before he could lunge. The Hound sat across the desk on a small stool that looked even smaller given his height.

Robb took a deep breath, “Why are you with my sister?”

“Deserted at the Battle of Blackwater. Couldn’t take fighting for that fuckwit Joffrey anymore. Tried to get your sister to leave with me, but I must have startled her when I just ran in covered in blood, and I think she was sure Stannis would win, so she refused. I was in a rush, so I went with her wishes.”

Theon had to work very hard not to take something off the Blackfish’s desk to chuck at the man’s head for being so stupid and just _leaving_ her there. He only just managed to keep his hands down.

“I see,” Robb said, her self-control apparently functioning as well as his was for now. “So, how did you save my other sister, then?”

“I want you to hear me out before you do anything,” Clegane said. “Including telling that wolf to try and eat my face off.”

“Fine. But after you’re done, I might still do it,” Robb said.

Clegane eyed her, smirked a bit, and then nodded, relaxing the slightest bit in his seat. “All right then.”

Robb and Theon shared a glance. It looked like he was choosing to be honest with them, but they would still be careful.

“Well, first off, she’s lying. Arya, I mean,” Clegane said without preamble. “I don’t tolerate when a knight’s deeds are made all pretty for the public and I won’t let her do it for me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Robb asked. Theon folded his arms.

“I never ‘rescued’ her from anything. I nabbed her along the road and intended to ransom her to you or your mother,” Clegane said. “She spent most nights trying to run off or kill me.”

“Arya’s not the type to omit such things,” Robb said slowly.

“It’s the boy. Friend of hers or something,” Clegane shrugged. “Ran into him, he was in trouble, she said she’d never tell you I was really kidnapping and ransoming her if I helped him.”

“Who was she with?” Theon asked. At Clegane’s confused look, he added, “When you _kidnapped_ her.”

“On her own,” the scarred man answered. “She didn’t lie about that.”

“And you’ve been keeping her alive, which despite your intentions frankly is something I can’t punish,” Robb said. “But I’m afraid we have no ransom.”

“Figured you might not after the wedding. Still, relative safety’s better than nothing.”

Theon watched Robb go very still, “ You were… _she_ was there?”

“Outside, but yeah. Had to knock her out and carry her away before she tried to rush in to try and help,” Clegane said. “I saw you leaving but our horse got stolen in the chaos so we had to retreat instead of following you.”

“And then?”

“Played at sellsword and sellsquire to get money for supplies. Like a damn horse. Couldn’t go north without a horse.”

“How did no one recognize you? I can see them not recognizing _Arya_ but, well, your looks are well known,” Robb said.

“She passed me off as a Tully solider,” Clegane said. “Don’t know how it worked myself but she’s a good liar.”

“And the boy, Gendry?” Theon asked. He’d been around since Arya was born. He might not have been as close to her as Robb or Jon but she was still like the clever little sister he’d never had and if she was cavorting with some bandit or something…

“Some smith from King’s Landing, like she said. She and he both said said goldcloaks had been after him. I think he might be a Baratheon bastard, going by the looks,” Clegane said.

A Baratheon bastard. Theon wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. A third pairing of a Stark and Baratheon, if not an official pairing. Hell, the daughter of a Lord Paramount and the sister of a Queen with a _bastard_. And Arya said she’d never marry…

“So you know we have no ransom,” Robb said. “What do you want?”

“Well, now there’s our problem,” Clegane said. “Originally it was ransom. Then I was going to ask for a shot at my brother, but well, now he’s been recalled to King’s Landing so that could be tricky. So really I think I’ll just take honest work at this point and a shot at my brother if it comes up.”

“…I’ll see what we can do,” Robb said finally. “We’ll find some room for you for now. You’ll be watched.”

“Can I at least go back for my chicken? That’s _my_ chicken, not your camp’s. And we worked damn hard for it.”

“Worked damn hard?” Theon asked.

“Sellsword and sellquire…and random smith, by then,” Clegane said. “Small pack of farmers were being tormented by Lannister bandits. Like your sister would have let me say no.”

“ _You_ listen to _Arya_?” Robb asked dryly.

“When it makes sense to. Girl had a head for food acquisition that wouldn’t get us hunted down,” Clegane shrugged.

“…Yes you may go back for your chicken,” Theon said when it became clear that Robb was still processing the idea of her sister managing to work with, and in some cases boss about, the Hound. “In fact until we take Riverrun back, just stay in the tent you’ve got. Put Arya’s things outside, though, she’s with us.”

“Anything she’s got she’s already carrying. Blackfish had to give us the tent,” Clegane said.

“Then you don’t have to put anything outside,” Theon said. “You can leave.”

As soon as he was gone Theon turned to Robb, “You all right?”

“The Hound and a supposed Baratheon bastard working for my sister…well, mostly working for in the Hound’s case,” Robb said. “And I don’t think Clegane was lying.”

“Oddly enough neither do I. Probably something to do with him owning up to ‘kidnapping’ your sister,” Theon said.

“…I’m not looking forward to talking to Arya now,” Robb admitted. “And not just because we’re to take back a whole castle in a few days and I should be planning that right now…”

“I’m sure you could ask her for just the basics, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Theon said, reaching over and wrapping his arms around her. “Or I could talk to her and you interview the smith, if you like.”

“She’s my sister,” Robb said.

Theon shrugged, “My sister by law.”

“…Leave the smith until morning. We’ll _both_ talk to her now.”

.o.o.o.

Arya didn’t seem too surprised at the summons, “So he told you I lied, huh?”

“Yes. Though frankly we’re just glad that he kept you alive, so unless you’re still upset about it we’ll leave him be,” Robb said.

“No. He helped me save Gendry. I can’t want him dead anymore,” Arya said. “There’s worse people out there. And he doesn’t like being as bad as he is.”

“How did you escape King’s Landing?” Robb asked.

“I saw Father get captured. He had Yoren help me out,” Arya said. “I disguised myself as a boy and slipped out with recruits for the Night’s Watch. But then we got captured by Clegane’s men and, err, Gregor Clegane’s men that is…well, other than Sandor kidnapping me I told the truth about the rest. Though it turns out the outlaws Gendry stayed with sold him out to Stannis who let his Red Woman try to sacrifice Gendry and some sailor freed him and that’s how we ran into him again.”

“What?” Robb asked. “But…Gendry…why would Stannis want him dead?”

Arya shrugged, “How should I know?”

“No, Arya, we…and Clegane…we think he might be one of King Robert’s bastards,” Theon said. “Stannis should have used him to strengthen his claim or something, if anything in this damn world proceeded logically, anyway…”

“Well, he said the Red Woman used his blood for magic. Maybe that had something to do with it,” Arya said.

Theon was getting worried at how little Arya’s tone was changing. It sounded so lifeless it was starting to scare him.

“All right, now I’m really not liking the idea of allying with Stannis,” Robb sighed. “Looks like we’ll have to go with the Targaryen.”

“So, you know about Joffrey then?” Theon asked.

“Yeah. Sandor was real happy when we found out. Never seen him grin that much. Kind of unsettling really” Arya said. “But I’m worried about Sansa.”

Robb nodded “So are we. But at least you and Rickon are safe.”

“Rickon’s safe?” Arya asked.

“We didn’t tell you? He’s with us. We picked him up at White Harbor,” Robb said. “Him, Osha, and Shaggydog.”

“What about Bran?” Arya asked.

“Went north,” Theon said. “Jon Snow’s got people looking for him past the Wall.”

“Well, that’s not good,” Arya said. “So what’s next?”

“Well, next I’m taking Riverrun with the Blackfish,” Robb said. “And Theon’s going to plan how to take the Twins while we’re gone and then we’ll go do that. You’ll stay back here with him and Rickon while I’m gone.”

Theon swallowed. He didn’t like the idea of Robb leaving, even if the battle would be less than a day’s ride from where they were.

“How’s Gendry settling in, anyway?” Robb asked.

“He seems fine,” Arya shrugged. Theon noticed she was doing that a lot. Like she was trying to make a statement about not caring one way or the other, but she was making it so much that he came to the realization that she probably cared quite a bit.

“Well, how about we all have dinner?” Robb asked. “Theon, can you ask the cook to send the food to our tent? I need to go find Rickon. I saw Grey Wind following him and Shaggydog near the outskirts of the camp.”

“Of course,” Theon said.

“How’d you find Rickon?” Arya asked.

“We didn’t. Wyman Manderly’s men found him and Osha on the shores of White Harbor,” Theon said.

“Least it wasn’t the Boltons,” Arya said.

“Arya, do me a favor. Don’t _ever_ make me think of Rickon potentially having been captured by the Boltons,” Theon said.

Arya’s eyes widened as if she just realized what she’d said, “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“It’s fine, just…don’t put images in my head that don’t have to be there. There’s too much like that already,” Theon sighed.

“Oh, and Sandor’s hiding it, but his left arm’s hurt. Someone should look at that,” Arya said.

“I pity whatever maester has to,” Theon muttered.

.o.o.o.

Gendry was brought to their tent before breakfast. Arya had wanted to sit in on the questioning, but had been persuaded to go surprise Rickon with her existence instead, since he’d been asleep by the time she’d wanted to last night.

Theon had to admit, he could see where the Hound got off wondering if this boy was one of Robert Baratheron’s bastards. He had the right coloring and build for it.

“We’re wondering what you can tell us about Stannis and about the Hound, Gendry,” Robb said.

“Would you like me to start with one specifically, your grace?”

“Stannis,” she said.

“Since, you know, he’s done fuck-all since the Blackwater,” Theon added.

“He…that Red Woman, she’s got power over him,” Gendry said. “Their Lord of Light stuff is damn creepy. Even his Hand doesn’t like it. That’s who rescued me.”

“Rescued you?” Theon asked.

“Stannis’ Hand…he got me out. I think they were going to sacrifice me so the Lord of Light would give Stannis power to do something or other,” Gendry said.

“If they were hoping on that, it might be why he’s done nothing,” Theon noted. “But, really, battle plans based on the gods? I like the Old Gods and the Drowned God fine, but I don’t plan tactics around them.”

“You don’t understand. The Red Woman…she makes these things. Births them, I think. Shadows that kill,” Gendry said. “And she used my blood to…”

“Your blood?” Robb prompted after he fell silent.

“She tried to…get me excited,” Gendry said. “Worked. Never seen a woman like that before, your graces. But then she…she Put bloodsuckers on…that.”

Theon shuddered. Even Ramsay had never done that. That was…how did someone think of that? Actually, that was probably the only reason Ramsay hadn’t, he’d never thought to…

“Then she used them in some sort of magic,” Gendry said. “I’m just glad I got out alive, really. The sacrifices…I heard some. They burn people alive.”

Robb swallowed. “Right, then. Thank you for your information, Gendry. Now, the Hound?”

“He’s grumpy but…not so bad as people make him sound, really,” Gendry said. “I think he’s just tired of having to do shit for people like the Lannisters. You know, horrible things for stupid reasons. And he _hated_ Joffrey. Only time I’ve ever seen him happy was when we got the news the mad king was dead.”

“Do you think we can trust him?” Robb asked.

“Well…he mostly just wants to get away from the price on his head. And I doubt you’ll be collecting on it since it’s from the Queen, err…that is the-”

“It’s fine, just call her Cersei now,” Robb said.

“Right, so…really just don’t give him reasons to think you’ll toss him aside after he does something for you and I don’t think he’ll much care,” Gendry said. “He’s really just sick of this mess like we all are.”

“Thank you,” Robb said. “Go tell the smith I want him to keep you with him for now. That will be all.”

“So, no alliance with Stannis?” Theon said.

“No. Can’t trust a man who’d burn us all alive for not liking his preferred god,” Robb said.

“So, hope the Targaryen girl’s not crazy?”

“It’s all we can do.”

.o.o.o.

It was the day of the battle for Riverrun and Robb and the soldiers had gone. Theon, on the other hand, found himself standing in a tent entrance not entirely sure if he’d just heard Arya Stark accuse the Hound of wanting to fuck chickens. “ _What?”_

“Oh, great, someone heard you,” Clegane grumbled. “You take her, Greyjoy, I’m in no mood for dealing with an over-worried little girl.”

“Um…so…” Arya said weakly.

“Arya, never ever say that around your sister. She’ll die of mortification and we rather need her in this war,” Theon said.

“Okay,” Arya agreed. “And…?”

“I did _not_ hear you telling the Hound to proposition a chicken, no.”

“Good,” Clegane huffed, pulling out a whetstone and tending to his sword.

“So…this battle going to be quick?” Arya asked.

“Should be. The Blackfish already had the occupiers on the ropes. If we’re lucky Robb will be home before dinner tomorrow,” Theon said.

“Oh. That’s good,” Arya said.

“Need anything?” Theon asked. “Want me to get lost?”

“I…need to tell you something,” Arya said.

“Before Robb gets back?” Theon asked, confused.

“I…don’t want to talk to Robb. You know her, she’ll feel guilty even though none of it’s her fault,” Arya said. “Can I…talk to you, Theon? Please?”

He had a sinking feeling he knew why. He’d been through hell too and she didn’t think Robb would understand. “All right, but if it’s serious you know I have to tell her.”

“You know I’ve killed people.”

“Yes. You and the Hound both mentioned it,” Theon said. Clegane nodded in agreement.

“I…when I was at Harrenhal with Gendry…I was Tywin Lannister’s cupbearer. He didn’t know who I was,” Arya said. “I didn’t manage to kill him, though.”

“Didn’t manage?” Theon sputtered. “Arya, you were…eleven, then? How the hell would you have _managed_?”

She shrugged, “I had an assassin in my debt. But I needed part of it to get myself, Gendry, and our other friend free. I guess I kind of wasted the other parts.”

Theon sighed, “Arya, I’m not going to scold you for not thinking to kill Tywin Lannister, assuming this ‘assassin’ would have done it. For gods’ sake, you never should have been in a position to even possibly consider killing him.”

“But I could have! And then…and then Mother might not be dead,” Arya said.

“Arya, we can’t think about what could have happened. _That_ your sister could have told you,” Theon said. “You have no idea how much she wonders what might have happened if she’d stayed with Bran the night King Robert came to Winterfell. Or how much I wish I’d told your father how Joffrey made me think of my brothers and what shit they used to do.”

He rubbed his face with the heel of his bad hand, “We…we can’t do that to ourselves. We’ll go mad.”

“Always wondered what would have happened if I let your sister push the mad bastard king off that ledge.”

Theon turned to Clegane, hoping his expression conveyed just how much the man wasn’t helping his point.

“But you know,” the swordsman continued, “If she had, Cersei would have killed her for sure, the Lannisters would have crowned Tommen sooner, and the people might not have hated ‘em so much that deposing them won’t be seen as too bad without a mad king in charge. Stark name would have been tarnished for one killing her intended, too. So maybe instead of making it better it might have made it worse.”

“I never thought of it like that…but how could things be worse if Tywin was dead?” Arya huffed.

“My brother wouldn’t have had a leash anymore,” Clegane replied. “And wasn’t he still in the fort?”

Theon shuddered. He’d never quite thought of how Arya had been in the same place as the Mountain…sure, she’d said his men captured her, but Tywin had taken Harrenhal so quickly…he’d forgotten the Mountain had been in charge for a bit. Gods, how hadn’t they lost her?

“I guess,” Arya said. “But it still gets at me.” She shot Sandor a smirk, “So, Sansa tried killing him?”

“Yes indeed. Shortly after he killed your father. Told her he was going to give her her sister’s head and she said that her sister would give her his. Then when he was stunned that she’d talked back she went for the shove off the balcony,” Clegane said.

“I’m so proud of her,” Arya sighed. “…Is that bad?”

“It was fucking _Joffrey_ so on the offhand I’d say no,” Theon muttered, doing his best not to smile since that might be a bit _too_ encouraging for this sort of behavior and he wanted to at least _try_ and be a good example. He was a king, after all.

.o.o.o.

Scouts came to take them to the fortress after the army prevailed. Theon quickly kept his promise to Rickon, using the Blackfish’s knowledge of his house’s seat to locate the best possible room for a worn-out child.

He was getting concerned about Arya. Rickon had been asleep while Shaggydog had carried him through the castle, and did not see the blood and bodies.

Arya had. And she didn’t seem to have cared.

He’d put her to bed too, not that he had any guarantee she’d stay there, before heading back down the steps to find Robb.

Grey Wind found him first. The wolf’s fur was blood streaked and his teeth were dyed a deep red.

“Good job,” Theon said.

Grey Wind merely pressed himself against Theon’s side, offering himself as a crutch as he often did. Theon took him up on the offer, it had been an emotionally exhausting day for him anyway.

“We did it,” Robb said, smiling. She was seated in the great hall with the rest of the uninjured. Her armor was nearly coated in blood, and he saw some of it leaking from her sword where it met its sheath.

“Captures?” Theon asked.

“Hundred or so. Most soldiers are dead, so the prisoners are noncombatants,” Robb said.

“Anyone important?”

“Couple of Lord Frey’s sons. Some practically nameless Lannisters,” Robb said. “Really I see this as less a battle in itself as the first step to taking the Twins.”

“We’ve cut them off from the South, unless they ride far to the west to get around us which is difficult at best,” Theon said. “So they’re trapped waiting for us. And they’ll have a hard time getting support from the Lannisters.”

“Precisely,” Robb smirked. “And once we have the Twins we have the whole of the Neck, essentially. Easier for your sister to get her ships to my men and vice-versa, harder for any northern Lannister supporters to survive.”

“Should we start planning the assault on the Twins, then?” Theon asked.

“No, first we consolidate and fortify here. Give the Freys time to use up their supplies and panic,” Robb said. “Then we plan. Then we take the Twins.”

Theon seized her less-bloody left hand and kissed it. “Sounds excellent.”

.o.o.o.

_“That was amazing,” Theon purred as they reentered their tent. “I know battle gets my blood up, but_ you _in battle, you capturing the Kingslayer-”_

_“_ We _captured the Kingslayer,” Robb said. “Now we have a hostage, a hostage Tywin Lannister will care very much about.”_

_“Robyn Stark, I’m_ trying _to be obvious here,” Theon said._

_“Well it’s not working. What is it?” Robb asked._

_“I’m saying stop talking strategy. We won for today and watching you beat the Lannisters into the ground so magnificently has me in a very…good mood,” Theon said, canting his hips slightly._

_Robb stared at him, “You got…from_ that _?”_

_“From you and what you were doing in that, yes,” Theon replied. “I swear that was the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen if my life…”_

_“You’re such a flirt, Greyjoy,” his wife scoffed._

_“And you love it.”_

_“Well,_ yes _.”_

“That was good,” Robb sighed blissfully, sinking into the sheets.

“I live to serve,” Theon chuckled. “Especially when it’s for such a queen as you.”

“Oh hush up.”

“What is it with you telling me to shut up after sex?”

“Because I’m trying to enjoy the afterfeeling and you’re mouthing off.”

“Ah. My mistake, Robb.”

They both jumped as someone started pounding on theit door. The voice yelling “Robb! Theon!” let them know it was Arya.

“One moment!” Robb called, groping blinding for her clothes.

“So much for basking,” Theon chuckled ruefully as he finally re-acquired his pants. He helped Robb with her tunic and they went to the door.

“What?” Robb asked, looking at Arya and Clegane, who had apparently been doing the pounding at Arya’s behest.

Arya stumbled over her words for a moments before angrily gesturing at the Hound.

“You’re not going to believe this,” Clegane said. “But she and I were near the gates, her exploring, me making sure nothing happened, when guess who in all the fucking world shows up?”

“…Sansa?” Theon hazarded. It had been a few days, she might have heard about them being in Riverrun by now…

“Jaime. Damn him. Lannister,” Arya said.

Theon and Robb turned to look at each other in shock.

“See. Told you,” Clegane chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Jaime and Brienne have some interesting news for the camp, Sandor Clegane gets to prove himself, and we kill us some Freys!
> 
> I kind of see Arya and Sandor having by this point mellowed into their later dynamic, but still before her breakdown when she finds out even Lysa Arryn is dead. And then she got him to save Gendry so she's willing to give the Hound a chance based on that. Sandor's mostly just looking for regular meals at this point, and Robb has that, so he'll take it. Gendry has sadly found himself the duo's unwilling straight man.


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn it, damn it, damn it,” Theon swore as he pulled on a proper tunic and his gloves.

“What’s taking so long?” Arya complained.

“We’re not meeting with Jaime Lannister in our nightclothes! Hell, you _should_ be in your nightclothes, you were supposed to be asleep this late at night!” Robb snapped as she tugged her left boot up.

“I don’t _have_ nightclothes!” Arya replied smartly.

Theon heard a noise he assumed was the Hound laughing at them.

“Here,” Robb said, passing his crown over before placing her own on her head. “All right?”

“All right,” Theon agreed after quickly brushing her hair around the spikes and donning his own.

As they exited the room Clegane smirked at their crowns, “Making this official, are we?”

“Clegane, I really could have you in a cell if I wanted,” Robb replied. “Instead, you’ll be essentially acting as a Kingsguard for the moment. _Don’t_ fuck it up.”

“So, what, you need guarding from a surrendered man?” Clegane asked.

“No. But if Lannister tries anything, you keep Arya safe while I kill him,” Robb said. “Theon, you’re fine without Clegane’s help, right?”

“Right,” Theon said. “Think we need Grey Wind?”

“I think the Kingslayer remembers him well enough,” Robb replied. “Let him sleep.”

The four of them made their way downstairs to where Brynden Tully and some of his men were staring down the Kingslayer and Brienne of Tarth.

“Why are you back?” Robb demanded.

“Well we couldn’t get your sister,” Lannister replied casually. “Thought you might like your prisoner back since the exchange didn’t quite work out.”

“You have _got_ to be japing,” Theon said. “Either that or you’re madder than the king you slew.”

“Well, it wasn’t quite so straightforward, I’ll admit,” Lannister chuckled. “Originally I was just trying to seek out your sister to return her for you, but frankly the wench and I weren’t getting anywhere with that when we ran into something…rather interesting.”

“The bandits who have been hanging Lannisters and Freys. Surely you’ve noticed them?” Brienne asked.

“I’d notice a few bodies. I thought it might have just been the doing of some of my men,” Robb admitted, glancing at her great uncle.

“No, and there’s been quite a lot,” the Blackfish admitted. “They never went after our men, though, so we haven’t allocated too much effort into finding them.”

“They have a priest who claims he brings back the dead, including their leader,” Brienne said.

Theon saw Arya stiffen and Clegane suddenly look a bit interested in the exchange.

“And who is their leader?” Robb asked.

Brienne faltered and even Lannister looked a bit worried. The tall woman cleared her throat, “I…you have to understand, we did not believe it at first ourselves, Queen Robyn, but…we saw her. _I_ saw her with my own eyes.”

Theon didn’t quite catch on but Robb did, her eyes going wide, “No.”

“That was my reaction,” Lannister said, folding his arms. Theon suddenly noticed the man was missing his right hand, and had been for a while given that he was treating it so comfortably.

Wait…if Robb was reacting like…and the Blackfish looked ready to kill them with Arya not far behind…

“You’re not saying what we think you’re saying, are you?” Theon questioned, wishing he had a bow. He didn’t need aiming skills for this short a distance and just the thought of Lannister with an arrow sticking out of him seemed so very sweet.

“They call her Lady Stoneheart, the Silent Sister,” Brienne said numbly. “She…she is my lady. I know it.”

“You’re insane or lying, and I don’t like the idea of either,” Robb said. “So give me one good reason-”

“Was it Thoros of Myr?”

Everyone turned to the Hound, who shrugged. “Red Priest. Used to live in King’s Landing. I know he can bring back the dead and he’s with some outlaws.”

Arya’s eyes suddenly went wide, “That—that’s right! He brought back…oh gods. Oh _gods_.”

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” the Blackfish said. “Arya Stark, are you honestly telling me you know of a man who can bring back the dead?”

“Well, yes. He was with that outlaw group, the…the Brotherhood Without Banners,” Arya said as if things were slowly starting to make sense to her. “That’s who’s hanging the Lannisters and Freys, I know it!”

“And does Gendry know this Thoros?” Robb asked. At Arya’s nod she turned to the guards, “Wake him up and question him. Don’t lead him so he knows what you want, make sure _he_ tells _you_.”

As the men left Theon rubbed his head, “This makes no sense, you realize that.”

“Oh, we do. Trust me, I did not like nearly getting hung by a dead woman,” Lannister replied. “Or watching her call Brienne here a turncloak for walking with me or being the one with the sword.”

“Well of course she has a…wait, you have on too, so it’s not that you’re short a sword hand,” Arya said.

“Tywin Lannister melted down Ice,” Brienne said, unbuckling the sword at her side. “Made it into two swords. One for Joffrey and one for Jaime. Jaime had no use for it so he gave it to me to bring Sansa Stark to safety with. We’d planned to secretly sneak her out after everyone was drunk from Joffrey’s wedding but…well.”

She pulled the sword from its sheath and Theon shuddered at the familiar Valyrian steel. That was half the sword he spent years thinking would take his head, half the sword that took Ned Stark from the world.

And it had a fucking lion on its hilt.

“Your grace,” Brienne said calmly, presenting the sword to Robb.

“Gods…” she muttered, taking it. “The other?”

“Tommen’s. I think anyway,” Lannister said.

“There…there’s no news of you turning your cloak,” Robb said to him.

“Because my sister thinks I’m riding for the Twins with the wench here as a captive or something. Besides, the real news out of King’s landing, though they’re trying to keep it from rebelling areas, is that my brother lost the trial by combat, escaped, and killed my father,” Lannister said tightly.

“Tywin’s dead?” Theon asked. He knew they were on about a two week delay getting news from King’s Landing unless someone on their side got a raven out but this...they should have heard this, right?

“Shot on the privy with a crossbow,” Lannister said. “Or so I’m told. I left as soon as the trial was lost and I’d secured Tyrion’s escape from Varys.”

Theon frowned, “Did you know he’d…”

“No. Frankly given how hard my father worked to have him executed, I’d personally bet it had been revenge and I can’t really blame him for it,” Lannister replied.

“Why turn then?” Robb asked.

“They tried to kill _my brother_ ,” Lannister said, rage suddenly twisting his handsome face. “My brother who did _nothing_ to them but occasionally make jokes at their expense. He didn’t kill Joffrey, he saved their ungrateful hides during the Blackwater, he kept Joffrey from burning the place down or whatever else his idiocy might have done while my father was in the field and my father and Cersei had the _gall_ to disregard _all_ that just because my mother died when he was born!”

Lannister laughed as tears pooled in his eyes, “My sister set fucking _Gregor Clegane_ as the champion, knowing no one would _dare_ step up to fight him. And she knew _I_ couldn’t because I lost my hand and…gods I wish I had anyway. Just for the looks on their faces I wish I had anyway instead of Oberyn Martell.”

“So Prince Oberyn Martell is dead?” Theon asked.

“Aye, and the Mountain likely is by now. Fucking Martell had it won, had him gored, but got too damn close while the Mountain still breathed,” Lannister sighed.

“Damn. Wanted to kill him myself,” Clegane muttered. Arya kicked him in the shin. “Knock it off, brat.”

“So you went to find Sansa?” Robb asked.

“We don’t know where she is. Luckily that means neither do any Lannister forces, since that’s who Ser Jaime questioned,” Brienne said as Lannister continued trying to regain his composure. “We were searching the Riverlands, hoping perhaps she’d gone after the rumors of your survival.”

“Rumors?” Theon asked.

“Well, now that you took Riverrun they’ll be more than that,” Lannister chuckled. “But yes. The whole of King’s Landing is convinced that the Queen in the North died at the Red Wedding and the remnants of her army are just claiming she didn’t for morale reasons.”

“So…if Sansa _did_ think I was dead…”

“I don’t know if she did or not,” Lannister said. “My brother made sure to inform her that he did not know if you were or weren’t, since he and Varys both felt the sheer quantity of the purported sightings of you killing Boltons and Karstarks up North could not be faked, especially once those same men stopped reporting in. He…he didn’t like seeing her suffer. But she…she never admitted to him, or to me anyone else, if she thought anything of you but death.”

“Given her situation…one can see why,” Brienne said. “She’d been having to act the part of the dutiful girl for so long, I’m not sure she could have stopped if she tried. It was…it broke my heart, your grace, seeing her like that.”

“You know,” Robb said, looking Lannister in the eye, “If you are telling the truth, the only difference is you’ll get a prison cell instead of the sword.”

“I know,” Lannister said. “But you don’t understand, my sister is going to doom King’s Landing out one way or the other. She has to be stopped. And this is the biggest blow I can deal her. Just…if you can leave Tommen alive, do. He’s not even eleven yet. He’s just doing as he’s told.”

“I don’t want to kill a child,” Robb said. “But you know I couldn’t guarantee such a thing.”

Lannister nodded.

They waited in silence until the guards returned, both looking stunned. One said, “My queen, my king, Gendry Waters…he confirmed what the Hound and princess said.”

Theon was too focused on the idea of this “Thoros” being real to care much that Arya pulled a face at being called a princess. “Well, now what?”

“We find out just what’s going on,” Robb told him. “Brienne, tell us all you can. Lannister…someone get shackles for Lannister’s ankles and arms but nothing else. Hound, escort Arya back to her room and then come back.”

“Come on,” Clegane said, taking Arya by the shoulder.

“But-” Arya said, trying to stay.

“Arya, you’ve been through a lot,” Robb said. “Please. We’re just getting information.”

Arya grumbled but didn’t complain as Clegane nudged her out.

“You trust him with her?” Brienne asked.

“Are you kidding? Half the time _she’s_ the boss of him,” Theon chuckled.

“You’re japing,” Lannister said. “You…you _must_ be japing.”

“I wish,” Robb muttered. “Now. Tell me what you saw.”

.o.o.o.

_“You know, I don’t know whose death was more satisfying,” Ramsay mused. “I suppose for Frey it was the queen but my father did describe killing Lady Catelyn as being most…fulfilling.”_

_Theon tried not to listen. He tried so hard._

_“After all, Lady Catelyn was so_ honorable _, stuck up really. Looked down on perfectly good solutions like flaying and such. Would you like to know how she died, Reek?”_

_Theon said nothing, too concerned with not reacting at all to realize that he should have played his part and said yes._

_Ramsay backhanded him across the face, “Do you want to know how Catelyn Stark died, Reek?”_

_“Yes. Of course,” Theon said softly._

_“Well she went mad. Death of the last child standing, I suppose. Father would have been so much sadder when Domeric died if he hadn’t had me,” Ramsay laughed. “She tore her own face open. It sounded quite lovely, really, but Reek’s face doesn’t seem too suited for that look. I’ll have to try it on a whore.”_

_Theon shuddered._

_“Oh, don’t be so giddy, Reek, it gets even better,” Ramsay said, pulling him close by a rope tied around his neck, It made him strain against the shackles binding his wrists to the wall. “She tried to kill Frey’s wife. Well, of course Frey laughed in his face. What’s another wife to a man like that? She killed the woman anyway. Such a_ bitch _, that lady Stark, yes reek?”_

_“S-such a bitch, my lord,” Theon whispered, hoping Catelyn’s ghost could forgive him. “Very horrible.”_

_“Well, my father would have none of such bad behavior. So he walked right up to her and cut her throat open so wide he could have reached his hand in and pulled her spine out, had he wished.”_

_Theon forced himself not to cry. Ramsay would probably take more than one finger if he did._

_“Well, naturally such traitors had to have their corpses treated properly. Tully tradition states being dumped in a river is terrible—really, that’s so boring. The whole Tully family is fucking boring. Shocks me they ever held onto power.”_

_Theon told himself the river, as a river was wont to, emptied into the sea. Maybe the Drowned God might do what the Old Gods couldn’t and take care of her. The Drowned God liked the strong._

_“But the queen, well, they had to do something special-”_

_Theon felt his hold on himself slipping. It always slipped when he was confronted with what happened to Robb. He didn’t quite know what happened or how he acted but…he was pretty sure that was what Ramsay wanted…but he couldn’t take it anymore…_

“And…and I don’t know how I got through to her,” Brienne confessed. “How either of us did. She…she acted so different. So cold.”

“We have to see her,” Robb said.

“We can’t just…just run off,” Theon said. “Robb, you have a whole army to keep an eye on-”

“Ser Brynden, keep an eye on my army,” Robb ordered her great-uncle. Theon fought back a groan. Of course a queen could delegate if she so chose.

“Seems like a fool’s errand if you ask me,” Clegane said. “Stark, do you even know what you’ll do when you get there?”

“I never thought I’d say this, but listen to the Hound!” the Blackfish said. “My queen, _Robyn_ , you know our position is still tenuous-”

“I know that!” Robb snapped. “I also know that the last thing we need is some bandits supposedly working for my lady mother killing whoever the please and destroying any goodwill towards our army! We need allies, uncle!”

“Plus how can we tell any captive they’ll have mercy if the second they’re out of our sight this Brotherhood will kill them?” Theon said. “We need to know what’s going on.”

“Tell the men…tell them we think someone came across some bandits who have my mother’s body,” Robb said softly. “They’ll understand needing to get it back. I need you to consolidate our forces here so we’re in a good position to take the Twins, which we now know will be short a commander with Lannister here. Clegane, go get Arya. Like hell she went to bed. You’re both coming.”

“Both?” Clegane asked. “If it _is_ your lady mother I doubt she’ll like seeing me.”

“And if it’s _not_ I want you to restrain Brienne while I take Ser Jaime’s head,” Robb replied coldly. “Theon?”

“Oh, I’m going,” he said resolutely. He’d never let Robb face something like this alone.

.o.o.o.

_He’d offered to go to Pyke. It made perfect sense to him, really. He was the son of its lord, after all. Still the heir, even if Asha was older and had actually been there the last ten years._

_“I don’t think it should be you.”_

_“Well, thanks for not saying that in front of the whole counsel,” Theon muttered to his mother by law._

_“Balon won’t listen, Theon,” Catelyn cautioned. “You being his son won’t change that. You being King in the North will only make it_ worse _.”_

_“I know. I…I hope to get my sister on my side first. By giving her my support for her to take the Seastone chair,” Theon said. “With both of us he may see reason. It’s essentially all he wants.”_

_“But it comes from a Stark,” Catelyn said. “He would not take water from a Stark if he was dying of thirst.”_

_“Unless he killed them first,” Theon noted. “I_ have _to try though. We need a fleet.”_

_“Take some men with you. Enough so holding you would be a hassle,” Catelyn said at last. “I worry he won’t see you as kin at all, but as a valuable hostage against the Starks.”_

_Theon smiled sadly. A hostage again? Was that all he was good for?_

_He was startled at the tight grip as Catelyn seized his hands, “Fleet or not, come back to us. You know how Robyn needs you.”_

Theon rode in the center of their little formation with Arya. Brienne had point, Robb and Lannister flanked, and Clegane took the rear.

They’d left Rickon. The description made it clear this would have been too much for him.

“Back so soon?”

Theon tensed at the voice from the darkness.

“We found Arya Stark. She was with her sister’s men by Riverrun. The Queen and King in the North came as well,” Brienne announced, her voice sounding like Theon’s when he tried to force it not to shake.

A man in a yellow cloak appeared. “This way.”

Arya was tense. Theon reached his bad hand over and set it on her shoulder.

More men seemed to melt out of the woods, many whispering as they saw Robb and Arya. Quite a few were also pointing at the Hound.

“We’ve heard of your lady,” Robb told the man in the yellow cloak. “And of her request.”

“We’d heard for a while you were dead, Queen in the North,” the man replied.

“Well you got that wrong, Lem,” Arya said harshly. “Idiot, just like your pals.”

Theon really wished she wasn’t calling the outlaws surrounding them idiots. “Arya…”

“Sorry, Theon, but these guys…” she snarled.

“Down girl,” Clegane chuckled.

Arya turned her glare on him, “Shut it, Sandor.”

“Look, just show us our mother,” Robb said, shooting Arya and Clegane glares. “And for that matter, tell us how on earth she’s still alive.”

“How are _you_ still alive?” Lem asked.

“Armored dress. Courtesy of my sister by law,” Robb said.

“All right, that’s pretty impressive,” Lannister noted under his breath.

“It’s common on Pyke,” Theon admitted, fighting a grin.

“I want one when I’m older,” Arya said.

“I’ll look into it,” Theon promised. Asha would probably think it was a brilliant idea. Going by the look Robb was giving him, she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. He simply shrugged at her.

Theon swallowed as more men seemingly melted out of nowhere, and his mind briefly flashed back to the Boltons in his group killing the rest and taking him captive.

The Boltons were _dead_ , he told himself.

“Where is she?” Robb asked as they reached a clearing and Lem stopped.

A man in red approached them.

“Thoros,” Arya said, dismounting. “You heard her. Where’s my mother?”

Brienne and Clegane were both between Arya and the bandits in seconds, Clegane giving Arya yet another exasperated look.

Robb dismounted as well, her hand on the hilt of the Valyrian sword, “Well?”

“This way,” Thoros said. “Let me…let me warn her. She does not take to being startled.”

“Brienne, Clegane, keep an eye on Lannister,” Robb said as Theon swung himself off his horse as well. “We won’t be long.”

Theon realized Thoros was leading them up a small hill, and there was a figure at the top.

Something in him wanted to turn and walk away, to just believe that people couldn’t come back from death, to not see who was really at the top of that hill. But it wasn’t who or what that person was that scared him, not really. It was not knowing, it was the time until she turned around because after Ramsay Bolton Theon didn’t have the ability to _not_ imagine so many possibilities as he walked up that hill, each worse than the last.

Arya stood between him and Robb as they stopped at the top, Thoros walking over and talking softly with the cloaked figure. Theon’s bad hand rested on the girl’s right shoulder, Robb’s on her left.

Theon could see the sisters trying to reassure each other, but he couldn’t do much more than force himself not to react as the cloaked figure came towards them.

He felt Arya shift as she grabbed Robb’s tunic.

The hood came down.

Theon knew he didn’t react. He was very good at not reacting. He’d learned the art well.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t _want_ to react in some way.

Lady Catelyn’s skin was white as death save for an ugly gash at her throat and sharp lines down her face, like claw marks. Her fingers were like bony talons and her eyes were so dull compared to how they’d been.

He felt sick when he saw the blood under her nails and realized the lines under her eyes might have been self-inflicted. But he didn’t react at all.

He could feel Arya shaking under his hand.

“Mother,” Robb breathed, the color leeching from her face. She still wasn’t so pale as the woman across from her.

Catelyn’s eyes had seemed dead and cold, but something in them lit as she looked at her daughters. One hand went to her neck—covering the gash, Theon realized—as the other reached for Arya.

Arya didn’t flinch, but the shaking didn’t stop.

“My girls,” Catelyn rasped softly, her fingers brushing against Arya’s cheek.

“We…I survived. The wedding, I mean,” Robb said. “Theon, the Boltons had him. And Arya escaped King’s Landing on her own.”

Theon went stiff as Catelyn’s eyes moved to him.

“Wha-at on _earth_..?” she rasped, taking in his changed appearance.

“Boltons. Torture,” he summed up, not wanting to go into detail and possibly break the moment they found themselves in. “Robb rescued me a few months ago.”

She smiled but it didn’t make Theon feel very good since it only sort of reached her eyes. He hated that he felt relieved when her attention turned back to her daughters, “Why…come?”

“Brienne and Jaime Lannister,” Robb said. “They found my army to tell us of you, and so Lannister could turn himself in since the exchange for Sansa didn’t work.”

“What?” Catelyn rasped.

Brienne said she’d told her. Did Catelyn not remember? Brienne did not seem the sort to lie…then again, how good could one’s mind be when it had already died once?

“Joffrey’s dead,” Arya said. “Sansa and Tyrion Lannister were accused of doing it. She escaped. No one knows where she is now.”

“I think Jaime Lannister feels guilty he couldn’t do as you asked, odd as that seems to say about the Kingslayer,” Robb said. “He…he kept his oath as best he could, I suppose.”

Catelyn nodded. “Now?”

“We’re going to take back the Twins,” Robb said. “Rescue Edmure. Kill the Freys.”

Catelyn nodded slowly. “Call Brienne.”

“I will get her,” Thoros said. “Give you a moment of privacy.”

“Rickon’s safe too,” Robb continued. Theon could see a slight tremor in her shoulders as her mother’s hands brushed her cheek. “He made it to White Harbor. Osha, the wilding woman Theon and I spared, she saved him. Bran’s alive too. The Night’s Watch is keeping an eye out for him, since he went North. Jon swore he’d find him.”

Catelyn nodded, her shoulders sagging in relief.

“We’re going to make things right,” Theon told her.

Catelyn did not move until Brienne as brought up, and then she only looked to the tall woman, “I misjudged you.”

“It’s all right, my lady,” Brienne said tightly. “I know… that it looked suspicious. I know that.”

“There was never been a more loyal warrior,” Catelyn rasped. “Now I need you one final time. Draw your sword.”

“What?” Brienne asked. “My lady, you cannot-”

“No!” Robb said. Theon grabbed Arya and pulled her closer, ready to force the girl to not look at what was coming.

“I thought I fought for the dead,” Catelyn replied. “But you live. You do not need me.”

“Yes we do! We haven’t found Sansa, or gotten everyone back together or…no!” Robb said.

“I need to go with your father,” Catelyn said firmly, and like when she left to capture Tyrion Lannnister years ago Theon knew her mind would not be changed. By the was Robb briefly bowed her head, his wife knew it too.

“Arya, don’t look,” Robb said softly. “Theon, don’t let her.” She drew the Valyrian blade. “Brienne, this. It will be swifter.”

“It’s half of Ice,” Theon told Catelyn on an impulse. He hated that she smiled at the information.

Brienne’s hands were shaking as she took the blade.

“I…I could ask Sandor,” Arya offered, having likely figured out what was going on. “He doesn’t know Mother. He might be fine with it.”

“I will not have you ask another to do my duty,” Brienne told the girl as her hands steadied. “I swore to serve Lady Catelyn Stark and if this is her final wish I shall honor it.”

Theon yanked Arya against his chest the instant Catelyn threw herself at the blade.

Now two Starks were dead by their ancestral sword. And their youngest daughter had been present both times.

Arya clung to Theon tightly as he looked at Robb. She took her cloak off and spread it over her mother. Brienne quickly did the same with her cloak.

“I’m pardoning you, since the hanging spree seems to have been my mother’s idea,” Robb told Thoros. “But only for everything you and your men have done until _now_. You can all go, be free men. You can join my army if that’s what you need. But you cannot leave Frey and Lannister bodies about the Riverlands any longer. That’s my army’s job. Am I clear?”

“Yes,” the Red Priest said. “Clegane and Lannister?”

“Are my problem,” Robb said. “Fetch Clegane to carry my mother’s body. I think Brienne needs some time.”

Arya went to pull away from Theon but he kept his hand on her head so she couldn’t see her mother’s body. “Don’t look.”

“My sword has done its duty, the one I named it for,” Brienne said, eyes on the ground. “Though I never thought that duty would be this.”

“What did you name it?” Theon asked.

Brienne presented the sword to her queen without looking up, “Oathkeeper.”

Robb smiled grimly as she took the blade back and sheathed it.

.o.o.o.

They all rode back to the camp in silence. The formation had changed. Brienne had her reins tied to Lannister’s saddle as she seemed almost unable to lift her head from shock and he frankly seemed as if he was too worried about her to try anything. Arya wasn’t even on her horse at all and instead was cradled in Robb’s arms. Theon had his bad hand resting on Robb’s leg.

Balanced carefully on Arya’s vacated horse was Catelyn’s body, wrapped in several of their cloaks.

“Your grace?” one solider asked as they reached the camp. Others were gaping at their odd group.

“Give Brienne and Lannister rooms, make sure Lannister’s locks so he doesn’t flee,” Robb said. “Give them both and Clegane some wine if they ask tonight. Get some maesters, we’ve recovered my mother’s body and they’ll need to prepare her bones for burial at Winterfell once we can actually make it back there. Leave my siblings, my husband, and I be for the rest of the day and tonight.”

“Of course, your grace,” the man said, bowing.

“What do we tell Rickon?” Theon asked.

“If he asks, we found Mother’s body like we thought,” Robb said.

“He’ll ask. I would, if I was him,” Arya said. “Why did she do it?”

“She…she was already dead, Arya,” Robb said. “She kept going because she thought she was avenging us but…we don’t need to be avenged. We are to be the avengers now.”

“And we will,” Theon said. “They…we’re going to avenge them Arya. You have my word.”

Rickon was predictably stricken by the news, curling up in Robb’s lap while bawling his eyes out against Theon’s chest. Shaggydog seemed likewise distressed and Grey Wind was gently licking his wilder brother to calm him.

“She’s with Father now,” Robb repeated as Theon set Rickon down on their bed by Arya, who was already curled under the covers with an unreadable look.

Rickon hiccupped and waved for Shaggydog, who pounched on the bed and curled around him and Arya. Grey Wind followed, settling behind Theon and Robb. Theon rubbed his ears gently.

“Shh,” Robb soothed, petting Rickon’s hair. “Sleep.”

Arya’s eyes fluttered shut first, having been through the whole of the day with it likely exhausting her. After a while Rickon fell lax as well.

“Now what?” Theon asked when he was sure Arya and Rickon were asleep.

Robb settled back against Grey Wind, turning to face him, “We’ll make for the Twins, and I shall kill every Frey, Bolton, and Lannister I find there.”

She sounded choked and was blinking constantly. With all the times she told Theon he didn’t have to pretend to be strong for her, it seemed she forgot she could stand to let herself be weak in front of him now and then.

Theon seized her hands, “They’re asleep, Robyn. You don’t have to hold your tears for me.”

She fell against him, sobbing.

“She…she did all that for us and as soon as we had her again she was gone,” Robb whispered. Theon held her all the tighter. “And her face…I saw her claw at herself as my group escaped. She…she went mad at it all. And then to wake up and think us all dead…”

“She’s at peace now,” Theon said. “With your father.”

“No. Neither of them will be truly at peace until this war is over,” Robb said. “We have to win, Theon. We _have_ to.”

“We will,” he said. And even if he didn’t think it’d be easy like he did when this whole mess started, he still believed it.

.o.o.o.

“Gendry.”

“Yes, your grace?” Gendry asked, jumping slightly like he always did when Robb or Theon interrupted him from talking with Arya.

“I need the smiths to do something for me,” Robb said, unbuckling Oathkeeper from her side. “I hear you’re good with hilts, perhaps you can help.”

“Yes?” Gendry said, looking at Arya who merely grinned back at him.

“Make this less ugly,” she said, thrusting it hilt first at him.

Theon wanted to laugh as Gendry’s eyes locked on the jeweled lion and his mouth twisted in disgust at the gaudy thing.

“Pry the jewels out too. We need some money anyway,” Robb continued. “Do a good job and anyone who works on it can keep one each of the smaller ones.”

“Of course,” Gendry said, taking the sword. “That…that’s _hideous_.”

“I know,” Robb said. “Please fix it.”

“At once,” Gendry said, running off.

“So, what were you talking about?” Theon asked Arya.

“Weapons,” Arya said, shrugging. “Trying to get him to make me some basic armor.”

“Arya, even if I’d allow it the smiths are all busy fixing weapons right now,” Robb said. “They don’t have time for something like that.”

“Not that you can’t do something after this war’s over like try to become Brienne’s squire, but for now can you _please_ let us not need to worry?” Theon added.

“So…after the war?” Arya asked hopefully.

“If Brienne agrees,” Robb said, nodding slowly.

Arya threw her arms around them.

.o.o.o.

_“You don’t look happy,” Theon teased lightly upon seeing Robb’s frown._

_“Do you have any idea what that man demanded?”_

_“No,” Theon admitted. He hadn’t gone into the Twins since diplomacy was more Robyn’s strength than his. He tended to just upset people. “But going by how your mother was fretting this morning I’d assume it was a steep price?”_

_“Arya and Bran both promised to his grandchildren—or great grandchildren, possibly,” Robb said pushing her hair back. “All for him to send his men to obey his liege lord in supporting us and, more importantly, let us cross the damn river!”_

_“Two betrothals?” Theon whistled. Arya wouldn’t like that, even if it saved her life. Bran…Bran probably had never even considered marrying._

_“It’s because he didn’t get the one he wanted,” Robb said bitterly. “He…well...Frey tried to insinuate—because he was stupid enough to say it out loud, mind you—that I should say we never consummated the marriage and I should put you aside, that having you around wouldn’t do Riverlands morale any good!”_

_She was almost shouting by the end of it. Theon was rather charmed by the anger on his behalf._

_“Well, for one, we’ve_ definitely _consummated. I don’t think I could have ever resisted your many attractions,” Theon said after an uncomfortable silence._

_Frey was right in a way. The Ironborn as a menace to the Riverlands was still a fairly recent memory, and Theon was of salt and iron. It could be seen as bad for morale._

_“Theon, we’ll likely be spending the night in the Twins,” Robb said. “We’ll be having_ very _loud relations. Am I clear?”_

_“…You’re not really a screamer, Robb,” Theon noted._

_“Then find a way to make me scream,” Robb said, smirking._

_“I could do that,” Theon agreed, warmth spreading throughout his body. “I could very much do that.”_

The camp and rearguard watched the front lines with trepidation.

“They just need to get one door open,” Theon assured Arya. “It’ll be fine.”

He didn’t pretend not to notice how tightly she was holding onto Needle. He’d been hanging onto the bow Asha had left for him too. Just in case.

Robb had taken Brienne and Clegane with her. Brienne to avenge her lady and Clegane to prove himself.

Jaime had been chained and staked in Theon’s tent with Osha and Shaggydog on guard. He’d been a rather good sport about it, though he was clearly worried about Brienne.

“So are we expecting an attack?” Gendry asked, twirling his smith’s hammer in his hand casually.

“Maybe,” Theon said. He wondered if they should get the man to make himself a warhammer… Oh well. For another time.

“What do we do if that happens?” Arya asked. “What’s the plan?”

“The riders we have flank them, anyone with a bow shoots them, and anyone with a shorter range weapon braces themselves,” Theon said. “We kill them all if we must, take prisoners if we can.”

“They’re in!” one scout with a spyglass called.

“Don’t celebrate yet!” Alys Karstark cautioned as the men started cheering. “Some fool may try to break for us anyway!”

“You mean like them?” Gendry asked, pointing.

Arya opened her mouth but Gendry, likely anticipating a swear by her expression, clamped a gloved hand over it.

Theon wasn’t really paying that much attention to them anyway, no, his eyes were on the riders.

Theon didn’t know who it was, exactly. He also didn’t really care that they were trying to run away from the fight and weren’t heading dead at the camp but to the side of it.

What mattered was that they wore Bolton colors.

He didn’t really think about what he was doing until he’d done it and the arrow was already flying, striking the lead horse in the shoulder and sending its rider crashing to the ground, causing several of the other men to veer or crash themselves.

Arya was staring at him approvingly while Gendry looked stunned.

Theon swallowed, “Well? Someone go bring the pieces of shit in!”

Two riders—Alys Karstark’s by their cloaks—quickly rushed towards the lead man who had by then stumbled back to his feet. His companions were still trying to regain their pace, allowing some other Northern riders to catch up.

“Nicely done, your grace,” Gendry said.

“Thanks,” Theon said. Certainly not the best shot of his life but he’d take it.

“They were headed south,” Arya said. “To Lannister lands, I guess?”

“It does give us one indication,” Theon said. “They don’t feel safe fleeing north anymore.”

.o.o.o.

They hauled their prisoners with them into the Twins. Only Jaime was actually allowed a horse, the others were simply tied behind various riders. Jaime seemed to be doing his best to seem complacent, which was frankly an odd as hell look on him.

It kind of reminded Theon of how strange it had been well over a year ago to have an arrow trained on the Kingslayer while the man was being tied up at Robb’s feet, how odd it had been to be so easy.

But today had not been entirely easy, he noted as they entered the hall. Blood coated every wall, far worse than Riverrun. Dead soldiers of both sides were about and he and Arya were soon picking their ways through the corpses as they ventured further inward.

Unlike Riverrun, Arya seemed to be reacting a bit to all this death. He hoped that meant she was coming back to herself a bit.

“Theon!”

Theon turned and he and Arya entered the great hall. Robb was there with many of her soldiers, including Brienne and Clegane. Also with them were Edmure Tully, a very pregnant woman in Tully’s arms Theon assumed was his Frey wife, and, tied to a chair with the Blackfish looming over him, Walder Frey.

“Seems this went well,” he said.

“Better than expected,” Robb said. “I suppose they were still waiting on Ser Jaime to come and command.”

“Ah. Didn’t know of his defection?” Theon asked, grinning at Walder.

“Nope,” the Blackfish said, smirking at the Frey lord.

“Edmure, you and Roslin can go back to your room,” Robb said. “Roslin, at my uncle’s request, you are pardoned.”

“Thank you, Queen Robyn,” Roslin said quietly, shaking like a leaf. Theon pulled Arya aside so Edmure could take her out.

“As for you,” Robb growled, looking at Walder. “You seem to be under the impression that you’re in a safe place even now, Lord Frey. Do you think we’ll ransom you? Hell, do you think anyone would fucking pay for you if we did? After what you’ve done?”

Frey merely sneered at her. Theon so wanted to hit him.

“Arya, go have someone fetch a block,” Robb told her sister, who quickly rushed out.

Theon smiled grimly as Walder Frey paled.

“Normally I’d hang you, treacherous as you are,” Robb said. “But I promised vengeance to my lady mother’s knight, and vengeance _shall_ be had. Brienne of Tarth!”

Brienne stepped out of the gathered fighters. “Your grace.”

Robb drew Oathkeeper, “You may take his head, good knight.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Brienne said, stepping forward to take the sword as the block was brought forth. Arya moved near Clegane for a better view, and Theon, wanting to shake his head at her but not doing so for fear people would think it was about letting Brienne take these honors, followed.

“Lady Catelyn sends her regards,” Brienne said, and Oathkeeper swung down.

It was a clean cut and Frey’s head rolled across the floor as several soldiers spat at it. Thankfully Arya managed to keep enough decorum not to, but then Theon thought he saw her nudge Clegane before the Hound spat.

“Thank you, your grace,” Brienne said, handing the sword back.

“You’re welcome, Brienne,” Robb said. “All right, someone toss that body in the river and get the head on a pike! I want Frey prisoners in the dungeons at once!”

“Congratulations,” Clegane said as Brienne came close to their group.

“For what?” Brienne asked.

“Weren’t you paying attention, lass? The Queen just knighted you. She was calling you a knight every other sentence. You’re a bloody knight now,” Clegane said. “Guess we’re going to need a female variation of Ser…”

Brienne glanced at Theon, “I don’t…is he right?”

“Why not? We could use you and you’d be a fine knight,” Theon said. “You’re damn good at what you do and we’re probably going to need a…Queensguard? Royal Guard? Something like that. Gods it’s fun having all these terms get confusing.”

“Only because your sense of humor is so fucking twisted, your grace,” Clegane said.

“Watch it, Hound, or I’ll start calling _you_ ser,” Theon said.

“Eh. Could do worse than getting knighted by a not-mad king,” the scarred man shot back.

“Oh fuck you,” Theon muttered.

“What are you three discussing?” Robb asked.

“Queen Robyn, did you or did you not just knight the Maid of Tarth?” Clegane asked. “She doesn’t seem to get it.”

“Well, yes. I honestly don’t see how you _couldn’t_ be considered a knight by now,” Robb replied, smiling at Brienne. “Theon, don’t you agree?”

“I’ve been calling her a knight in my head since I met her,” Theon replied. “She’s a knight. It’s what she is.”

“Good,” Robb said, reaching up to pat Brienne’s shoulder. “All right. Clegane, you’re no longer under guard, instead, you are a guard. I want you with Arya. Brienne, go find a good place to put Jaime Lannister and keep him there. Theon, come with me.”

.o.o.o.

She was walking very urgently, very clearly with a destination in mind, his hand in hers. Theon’s feet slightly protested the pace on the stairs but he otherwise kept up. Once they were in a emptier hall he finally decided to just ask, “Robb, where are we going?”

“I just… _please_ ,” she said.

He knew that tone. That was the tone she’d had after the Whispering Wood when they’d both had their blood running so hot after the battle that fucking really had been the only answer. It was the tone she’d had after being crowned, the tone she’d had sometimes back in Winterfell when everything had made sense.

Robyn Stark’s blood was hot and she wanted him _now_.

Theon realized they were in the room they’d shared when they had last been at the Twins together. It was much less furnished now, though seeming to have served multiple women if the items he could spy were anything, but Robb already had the door shut and him shoved against it.

This was not like being pinned down. No, this was something they’d done often enough to each other as newlyweds and when newly-crowned. Robb’s hands scrabbled along his light armor and clothes, trying to pry it off without actually backing away.

His own hands were steady for once, the ruined one in her hair and the good one unlacing bits of her armor, letting them either clatter to the ground or be caught by their owner who tossed them aside anyway.

Robb might have been in a bit of a frenzy but Theon’s head was still clear enough to realize they had not done this since she’d found him. Their beddings had been slower, sweeter. This was the way it used to be and even if neither was quite who they used to be it was wonderful.

His head was quickly becoming less clear as Robb finally got a hand down his trousers. “ _Gods_ , Robyn.”

“You’re thinking too much. Stop it,” she hissed against his lips.

“As my queen wishes,” he replied, finally getting her down to just her clothes. “And how does my Robyn want it, hmm?”

The words were so familiar. He’d said them often enough before, and by the way Robb’s pupils were she recalled it and wanted him all the more from them.

She tugged at her shirt and he helped her slide it off, “Behind. Over the bed.”

He kissed her hungrily, his rational mind giving way to simple need. They finally divested themselves of their trousers and boots and Theon dragged her over to the mattress. “Bend.”

“Of course, my king.”

 _Gods_ what those words did to him.

He fucked her there on top of the furs, one hand braced on the headboard and the the other helping her stay up and not collapse flat as his pace increased.

She was his and they’d won a battle and he’d actually done something to help with the damn fight for the first time in forever…

Theon’s knees buckled as he finally came and he fell on top of her, bringing them both down onto the furs and blankets and pillows.

“That was…I needed that,” Robb mumbled, wiggling from under him and then pulling him close.

“I think did too,” Theon admitted, his mind slowly coming back. “We captured some Boltons. I shot one’s horse.”

“Really?” Robb asked. “That’s…that’s _wonderful_.”

“I know. It was great.”

His mind was coming back, “So are we claiming this room?”

“I sure as hell don’t want the former lord’s.”

“Ah. Then we agree. That’s good.”

“Theon. Stop talking.”

She pulled him down into another kiss.

.o.o.o.

Rickon was _very_ happy to be reunited with everyone once word had been sent back that the Twins were theirs.

“And I was scared you wouldn’t come back but this time I got to go to you,” he babbled to Robb over lunch.

“I know, I know, slow down,” she laughed. “Eat.”

Brienne—and they still didn’t have that feminine Ser Clegane had been talking about—had been given a seat of honor over her new knighthood, which really translated to guarding Robb, Theon, and Rickon at the main table while Clegane and Arya ate with Gendry and the smiths.

Theon wondered if they’d have to drag Arya to get her to eat up here like a lady. He didn’t want to have to test it.

“We’ve got to pick now,” the Greatjon said. “We can push a bit, but we’ll need help to take King’s Landing or Casterly Rock, whichever we choose.”

“I’d like to wait until we get word from Asha Greyjoy,” Robb said.

“She’ll have newer news, as well as some collateral and supplies,” Theon added. “And hopefully some information as to what my uncles are off doing.”

Euron and Victarion might have been off doing gods only knew, but Aeron was still too close for comfort. And he had power, for however little his status as a priest made it seem. He could convince people of things.

“The last raven indicated she’ll be at the mouth of the river in a few weeks,” Maege said. “Do we have that time?”

“We need to consolidate our power anyway. And try the Freys,” Robb said.

“And interrogate the Lannisters,” Theon said. “We have plenty of work to fill the time.”

.o.o.o.

_“I take it he didn’t like the idea?”_

_“Fucking_ hated _it,” Theon groused. “Wants to throw all sense overboard for his precious revenge. Even Asha was on my side.”_

_“What do you mean ‘even Asha’? I thought you two got along?”_

_“Our getting along is very different from you and your siblings’ getting along, Robb,” Theon sighed. “Plus being a king, even if it’s only because your queen…it’s a threat to her. My father’s trying to give her the Seastone chair—well, throne now—but if her brother’s a king elsewhere…”_

_“Can’t you just…let her?”_

_“No, that’s not proper either. It’s…it’s a taking thing. Ironborn take things to earn them,” theon said. “I know, it makes no sense, it makes no sense to me and I’m a fucking Ironborn!”_

_“Who has spent ten years not on the Iron Islands,” Robb noted._

_“Anyway, he doesn’t see sense and he doesn’t care. Didn’t even give me time to see my mother. His last act of fatherly love was giving us a headstart on fleeing.”_

_“Maybe once his invasion starts giving him no wealth or anything else of value he’ll change his mind?”_

_“Robb, he’ll die before that,” Theon said mirthlessly. “So, what are we going to do about my family’s attack plans?”_

Asha Greyjoy strode into the Twins with all the arrogance their house was known for, and the power to back it up that they weren’t. Theon personally felt she’d never looked lovelier.

Then again his standards for lovely were constantly called into question by most women he knew, so it might not have looked that way to everyone.

“Good to see you,” Robb said informally, in doing so showing equality with her future fellow queen.

“I have good news…as, it seems, do you,” Asha said, her eyes straying to Theon, Arya, and Rickon. “I’m sure you know Tywin Lannister is dead.”

“We do. His son Jaime told us a bit over two fortnights ago,” Robb replied.

“Ah, so then you also know Jaime Lannister has turned his cloak,” Asha said. “Well, forgive my slightly outdated news, sailing around the Seven Kingdoms takes time. I can also tell you that the Lannisters are many, many bags of gold poorer and we richer.”

“I love that news,” Theon said, grinning.

“Also House Manderly has received more information on the Mother of Dragons,” Asha said. “I think it looks promising as an alliance, assuming my uncles don’t somehow fuck it up in the meantime. I can always disown them.”

“That you could,” Robb agreed as many of the men in the hall laughed.

“But I think what you’ll like the most are two little scrolls I have here,” Asha said, pulling them out from under her cloak. “One’s from the Vale Lords and the other’s from Dorne. I haven’t read the Vale one yet since I was told it was for your eyes only so for all I know it’s some awful love letter-”

“Oh yes, write a sonnet to the married queen whose husband can shoot your eyeballs out,” the Greatjon mocked.

“Well, actually…it seems quite a lot of the rest of the world thinks your queen to be a widow. I naturally set them all straight,” Asha said. “No one calls _my_ brother dead.”

“My thanks, sister,” Theon said, trying not to laugh.

“Anyways…the other’s even better. I did read it. It’s from Dorne,” Asha said. “And they’re offering their help since the Mountain killed their prince.”

“Dorne?” Robb mused. “That gives us even more of a Navy, and other than the Vale it has the only rested army…”

“I think we very much like that news,” Theon said as his mind started racing with potential plans. If they could get one or both of those forces…it would sway Stannis, easily. Same with the Targaryen. Could maybe even make a ground assault on King’s Landing possible if they got both…

“Since the letter’s so private, we’ll look over it alone. Won’t you join us?” Robb asked Asha.

Theon was the only man who entered the solar, outnumbered three to one by Asha, Arya, and his wife. He didn’t mind.

The doors shut behind them.

“Little brother!”

Theon hissed as he was yanked into a hug that would have been painful even before his capture, “Asha! What are you-?”

“I should smack you, making me worry like that!” his sister scolded upon releasing him, wagging a finger right in his face. “I mean really you, you just…arg!”

She looked like she wanted to hit him, looked him over, seemed to think better of it, and hit the table. She must have been waiting until they weren’t in public for this display, then.

“Nice to see you,” Theon said after an awkward moment. “Are people really saying I’m dead?”

“Yes. Especially in the Vale. Hell, some of them aren’t convinced Robyn Stark’s alive, thankfully their lords believe it,” Asha said.

“If she’s dead who the hell took the Twins?” Arya demanded. “Or Riverrun?”

“I never said they were _sensible_ , little Stark,” Asha said, tossing the Vale scroll to Robb. “Gods know most men aren’t. Theon, don’t get upset you’re clearly an exception.”

Robb laughed and split the seal on it.

“Thanks for the bow. Just what I needed,” Theon said.

Asha grinned, “Shoot anyone yet?”

“Boltons that were staying here and tried to flee. It was fun.” It had been so fun that frankly he was looking forward to his next chance to shoot in battle.

“Ah, so you _are_ still my little brother, even looking so different,” Asha teased.

“Gods,” Robb said.

“Bad news?” Asha asked, leaning over Robb’s shoulder.

Theon went to Robb’s other side, his eyes locking onto the letter from… _Baelish_. Fuck.

It was mostly about a trade alliance, with the Vale willing to sell goods at a lower price but…the postscript…

_I also may have some information as to the whereabouts of your sister Sansa and what happened to her after Joffrey’s wedding. Send representatives for the treaty and I will tell you what I know._

“Well,” Theon said. “That’s something, all right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I'm so evil!  
> Well, actually it's because the next story changes the format a bit, since we'll have both Theon and Asha as the main narrators (and possibly Robb and Daenerys as minor ones) because otherwise the narrative will fall apart since Theon and Asha will both be doing totally different things that impact the larger plot but not different enough to put each in a different story altogether since they're concurrent in a way that feels good side by side.  
> Jaime's okay with being a prisoner because he's pretty much crossed his despair event horizon. His sister's gone mad and tried to kill his brother, his father's dead mostly for trying to kill his brother, and he can only hope his brother's still alive. Theon has not seen any of the character development Jaime got in canon to this point so that's why he's confused.


End file.
